Hello?
by Queen-of-the-Saps
Summary: Alfred had a sad face as he looked at his master's son. He knew that Richard chose not to believe what had happened only two days ago. He thought he should tell him again, but could not find the heart to crush his hopes even more." RobRae oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own TT or Evanescence.**

Teen Titans

—Hello—

_Playground school bell rings again_

He heard the sound of bells ringing somewhere in the distance. It was a melancholy sound, yet partially calming to his frazzled nerves. Ever since she was put in the Intensive Care Unit a few days ago, he had barely eaten, slept, or even moved. He was just there in his bed or occasionally walking the grounds as he was now. He was existing, but serving no purpose. He didn't have a reason to go on if she wasn't there beside him and he knew it.

_Rain clouds come to play again_

He looked up at the sky when he felt a few drops of rain on him. The sky seemed unforgiving with massive gray clouds covering it and refusing to let a single beam of light through. He thought it was just like the people around him. Full of sadness and without any hope. She would get better! She had to.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

"Master Richard, you should come in from the rain." Alfred said with a sad face as he looked at his master's son. He knew that Richard chose not to believe what had happened only two days ago. He thought he should tell him again, but could not find the heart to crush his hopes even more.

_Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to_

"Raven?" He asked the still figure across the lawn. He took one small step towards her in disbelief. What was she doing outside the ICU? How could she look so well only a couple days after being in that horrid car accident? He soon abandoned all thoughts and questions as he ran over to her almost translucent body. She was there! She put a finger to her lips when he reached her to silence him before he spoke.

_Hello_

He looked at her with so many emotions consuming him such as hope, love, relief, and joy. In response, she nodded her head and smiled for him one last time. However, he could not tell if that smile was happy or sad. Maybe it was a mixture of both. He didn't know and soon forgot as the rain began to pour. He smiled at her and gestured his head toward the house. She nodded in response and followed him across the lawn and into the mansion.

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

"You are in denial, Richard. I know you love her, but she's gone now." His foster father told him as he put his hand on his son's shoulder in concern. However, he would not believe him. How could he when he could see her right beside him? He smiled as he looked at her to his side and saw her looking back at him. She _was_ alive. Soon others would be able see her. He knew it.

_Don't try to fix me_

_I'm not broken_

"If you can see her, then why can't I?" His foster father tried to reason with him. "She's not really there, Richard." He told him in the gentlest manner he could. "You need to stop believing she is." His son turned his back on him and walked away. He realized his father was trying to help him, but he didn't have to. He was fine this way. He was the one she chose to appear to._ H_e was seeing the truth!

_Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

He returned to his room with her right behind him. He sat on his bed and patted the spot beside him. She hesitated, but sat on the bed next to him soon enough. However, he did not notice that the bed did not dip under her weight. "I don't understand, Raven." He told her as he looked down at his hands. "Why don't you want to be seen by others?" When he looked over to her, she once again put a finger to her lips and refused to speak.

_Don't cry_

"I want to hear your voice again." He told her as a tear slipped down his cheek. "Do you not want to talk to me?" He looked at her as she shook her head slowly. He was beginning to doubt in her actually being there. He thought if he could hear her just one more time, she would become real to him again. But she would not or could not complete that request.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

"Raven," he looked over to her, "I love you." He told her and she began to cry silent tears. She didn't even bother wiping them away. He couldn't bear to see her cry, so he reached over to wipe the tears away. As his hand grew closer, she leaned away, but it was too late. He had touched her. Or, at least, tried to. As soon as he would've touched her skin, she disappeared. It was then that he really believed she was gone as everyone had said. The Raven he had seen was his mind trying to help him cope with the shock. That was what he believed. He started to weep uncontrollably and didn't want to stop. He never would stop mourning her loss.

_Hello, I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday_

He leaned down on his knees near her tombstone and placed a bouquet of freshly cut red roses before it. She had left him alone in the world where pain was reality. He was grateful she did not have to feel this pain of loss. However, he had nothing and no one to help him cope; only memories of the past. And he vowed he would never forget a single one.

A/N: I wrote this for the RobRae 100 on the ~robin-x-raven club on deviantArt. I saw the theme "Hello" and immediately thought of the song by Evanescence called "Hello". I posted this a while ago on dA and finally got to posting it here. I'm sorry it's so sad, but it's kinda hard to have a happy ending with a song like this one. (BTW, the lyrics are the italicized lines.) And, to clarify, that was not Raven's "ghost" or "spirit" or anything of that nature. Wise King Solomon says in Ecclesiastes 9:5 that the dead are conscious of nothing at all. There is no such thing as an immortal soul. Richard (or Robin) was merely seeing what he wanted to see or hallucinating. Review!

Signed.

Her Sappiness


End file.
